Soul Eater: Sequence 1
by FairyTail6542
Summary: OC's Needed. Join a group of DWMA students as they fight for their lives as they face struggle, pain, tears, and of course, school.


Soul Eater: Sequence 1

Chapter 0: Introduction

**Hey! Submit your OC's (With the character list I will put at the bottom of the chapter) only through PM! You can submit 1 or 2 characters but no more and I am only accepting 4 characters (Not including mine) so be sure to submit as quick as you can! As always, please subscribe to the story or the author (Me) if you get accepted or like the story so far so you know when the next chapter comes out! I will have a good uploading schedule eventually and I am planning on this story to have 100+ chapters so I am expecting a long story so more characters will be available so if your character isn't accepted right now it will come in eventually. Enjoy!**

"Adidas, we need to study for the exam!" The brunette shook her head, making her hair fly around her head gently. Today was the yearly exam held by the DWMA to see the academic standards of the students. As every year, Adidas and Ayama weren't prepared at all and panic at the last second.

"Calm down. I'm just checking for any stains on my shirt." Adidas sarcastically growled at Amaya, noticing her new look. "Is that a new look or is it just for today?"

Amaya smiled. "Oh, you noticed? It's the new outfit I am going to wear considering it's more meister friendly. Amaya's outfit consisted of a small strapped blue dress that went down to her knees and a pair of normal jeans that she wore under with black flats underneath those.

"I would ask if you were done studying but I know you aren't." Amaya bragged and laughed at Adidas as he put on his normal red t shirt and slipped on his black pants and his dark green shoes. "The exam is in 20 minutes and your just getting dressed now?" She yelled to him all of a sudden and noticed his finger pointed at Amaya's bag.

She turned to see her study books covered in water and the pages were dissolving in front of her eyes. "No! No! No! I'm going to fail!" Amaya began crying dramatically and began to walk out the door, moping. Adidas followed, grabbing his bag and on the way out he grabbed his dark green jacket and tied it around his waist.

As they were walking to the school Amaya noticed some people were panicked, running for people and talking to them and moving to other people. As Adidas is himself, he became nosy and walked close to someone talking and heard in on them.

"Help! It's a kishin! It's just outside the city and it almost killed my friends!" A panicked man yelled to someone in front of Adidas.

Adidas turned to Amaya, "Ready for a study break?" Adidas held out his hand and Amaya smiled a little, getting over the fact her books were dissolved by water. She grabbed his hand and Adidas was surrounded by a light that was almost blinding and turned into an advanced looking bow and arrow and Amaya's hand was conveniently placed on the grip of the bow.

This bow and arrow was special as it can shoot multiple wavelength arrows at a time and has a radar feature on the side of the grip. Amaya gripped the bow and dashed to the path outside of the city. Amaya finally reached the outside and noticed the 10 foot tall kishin that had a pool of blood leaking out of its mouth. It stood on two legs and had knives for hands and had fly eyes.

The kishin started with a dash attack, hurling itself at Amaya, who examined the move carefully and jumped right on time, avoiding the attack. When she landed on the ground she quickly shuffled her feet and focused on the target. She pulled back on the bow string and 3 light blue, holographic arrows came into sight and pierced into the kishin when she let the string go, causing the arrows to fly quickly. The kishin jumped after it got pierced badly and landed near Amaya, hands first. Amaya jumped but her leg swept the tip of the blade. Amaya felt great pain as the blood from her new cut hit flesh pretty quickly.

"Amaya! Are you ok?!" Adidas screamed in concern. Amaya nodded and laughed, "This isn't anything, Ad. Don't worry." She felt stinging and tried to avoid it as she stood up. She finally regained the strength to stand up but her wounded leg was at a limp and blood was coming out slowly. Amaya quickly pulled out the bow and strung five arrows at the kishin quickly before it can regain its strength, and destroyed it, causing it to dissolve.

At this time Amaya was on the ground sitting on her good leg and tightly gripping the wounded one. Adidas reformed into human form, causing that bright light to return and him to grab Amaya by the shoulders. "I'm taking you to the nurse!" Adidas quickly picked up the almost crying Amaya and dashed as quickly as he could to the school nurse.

Every second seemed like minutes as Adidas was running past markets, houses, and buildings. Adidas was really concerned about Amaya as more blood came out. Adidas finally got to the school with the black spikes poking up and noticed some classes outside, studying some weapon habits. Once he finally got to the nurse she quickly told him to set Amaya on the bed and began the examination.

"Well, she lost quite a bit of blood but she will be fine in a few hours and possibly a day. You two will have to make up your exam another day. Is that ok?" The nurse explained to Adidas, knowing how protective he is over her about an hour after he brought her in. Adidas nodded blankly and walked over to Amaya's freshly woken up body.

"Adidas, what about the exam?" Amaya asked Adidas, who looked disappointed. Amaya knew why he was that way. "It's ok Adidas. It was me being reckless and you couldn't have done anything to help me. You did the best you could and I thank you for that." Amaya smiled at Adidas as he smiled back and nodded.

"The exam will have to be made up another day. So more study time." Adidas informed Amaya, who greatly grinned and laughed as Amaya and Adidas made themselves comfortable as she needed to lay there for 2 hours and he was going to wait with her.

** Name:**

** Age:**

** Appearance:**

** Bio:**

** Personality:**

** Partner (If you have one):**

** Race (Meister, Weapon, Witch, If weapon or witch, explain the details of the weapon you are or the type of witch):**

** Family:**

** Intelligence Level: **

** History: **

** Reason to be at DWMA:**

** Does your character(s) like Amaya and/or Adidas:**


End file.
